We could be so good together
by AyumiUK
Summary: "You took something I can never get back. Please take responsibility by winning gold!" Viktor wasn't exactly lying there, although Yuuri's assumptions were wildly inaccurate. [post-banquet AU, morning after (but not really), misunderstandings, semi-crack]


I died and went to YoI hell. Such a nice place.

Here it is, a little rom-com of errors. Basically, my excuse to write an early meeting AU.

I considered the Barcelona GPF took place in 2014. This is 2008 (and before Viktor started his winning streak).

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Morning After?**

* * *

It all started like this:

There was a party.

A legendary party.

His heart might have skipped a beat.

Okay, many beats. He was pretty sure it stopped at some point.

He wondered if Yuuri could hear his heartbeat.

It was probably loud enough.

 **000**

Katsuki Yuuri stopped with the music. As soon as the party ended, he was asleep.

The last ones to leave the banquet... and Viktor couldn't wake him up.

Nothing to do but carry him, he guessed.

Viktor located Katsuki's shirt and lifted the boy—man's (and how could a grown man be so cute?) right arm, then the left. Buttoning it up seemed like too much work. Besides, since he couldn't find his trousers, it wouldn't make much of a difference if his chest was partially on display. Who could pay attention to that when those legs were bare?

He certainly couldn't.

Katsuki didn't wake up during their trip to the lift.

He almost woke him to ask him his room number, but Katsuki's keycard was most likely lost with his trousers and he didn't want to go down to the lobby.

So, he did the sensible thing and kicked down his room's door while carrying a drunk Japanese skater bridal style and gently—uncharacteristically so—laying said drunk Japanese skater on the bed.

That's right, bed. Singular.

It was so big they could sleep comfortably in the corners, without even touching.

Viktor stepped out of his shoes, using his toes to remove his socks as he unbuttoned his shirt. His tailor-made trousers were left somewhere near the sink as he brushed his teeth.

Afterwards, he plopped on the bed and slept.

He woke up tangled in Yuuri's arms.

It was very warm.

…he should have turned the air conditioning on before sleeping.

 **000**

"Oh, Yuuri? Awake?"

Katsuki Yuuri blinked groggily.

"You know, last night was wild."

Katsuki Yuuri blinked groggily again. He was probably dreaming or something. Except that hug felt kinda real. And his headache was killing him. And Viktor may have pinched his cheeks.

"Na-na-what. What is happeni-happening here? Why are you in my bed?"

"Technically, you're the one in my bed. In my room."

The shriek that passed through his lips was so high it was almost inaudible to humans. It did startle all the cats in a five kilometers radius, though.

"Wow."

Viktor got up. The blanket-blanket! Omg. They were sharingomgwhat-slipped from his bare shoulders, then his bare arms, his bare… everything?

Then, Yuuri looked at himself. Out of curiosity, he lifted the covers.

And fainted.

"Ah, that is also good plan. Good night." Viktor looked at the window. "Morning." Tilted his head. "Good something."

 **000**

When Viktor next woke up, Yuuri was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't surprised, but it still stung a little.

Then, he looked at the nightstand. He was sure there wasn't a water decanter last night. And, oh, even headache medicine? Ah, his clothes were neatly folded in a pile next to it. Which reminded him.

Had Yuuri just… gone outside with no trousers on?

That mental image cheered him up.

 **000**

He wanted to talk to Yuuri again, tease him. But he wasn't anywhere.

Was Yuuri avoiding him?

Pity.

Had he turned his head, he'd have seen Yuuri tentatively reach out to him. All he saw, though, was Plisetsky's face contort in rage for a moment.

 **000**

While in Fukuoka, he was planning on seeing if he could cajole Yuuri into letting him stay at his house to sight-see, but Yakov stopped him.

 **000**

He almost ignored the video Mila shared with him, one day. "Japanese? What does that even mean?"

But Yuuri's face caught his attention long enough for him to tap on the link.

He dropped his phone in surprise.

Screw that, he was dropping everything and going to that Hasetsu place now, Yakov wouldn't be able to hold him back this time!

It's not like he had any plans for the next season, anyway.

 **000**

It was a ryokan. He'd always wanted to go to one of those traditional inns and see some castles, and… ninjas, samurais, food…

Food! Score!

Yakov was wrong. His life decisions were excellent.

He was just experiencing the wonders of an authentic Japanese bath for the first time when someone barged in, fully clothed. Wasn't that…

It was!

He got up and greeted him. It was only polite, right?

"You took something I can never get back. Please take responsibility by winning gold!"

Then, he added, "Ah, and I'll be your coach from now on." Viktor absentmindedly noted he was naked, but. Well, they'd slept on the same bed, so there shouldn't be a problem, right?

Apparently, Yuuri disagreed.


End file.
